Crowstar
Appearance Crowstar was a jet-black, robust tom with four claw-mark scars over his left eye. His eyes were lemon-yellow. History As a kit, Crowkit was boistrous and fascinated in almost everything. He couldn't wait to become an apprentice. His sister, Redkit, both wanted to one day become leader. However, they knew that it was a dream they'd have to pursue one at a time. As a result, they made a pact: whoever becomes leader first will make the other their deputy. When they were finally apprenticed, they were ecstatic. Crowpaw in particular was delighted when he was assigned as the apprentice of Breezewind, the deputy. Redpaw was assigned to her sister, Shadowfoot. Crowpaw worked hard to learn from Breezewind and the two grew quite close. Breezewind had only just been made a warrior, and the two weren't really that far apart in age. Soon enough, Crowpaw and Redpaw finished their training and were given their warrior names: Crowflight and Redsplash. Crowflight continued to work hard at being the best warrior he could be. All his life he had expected Redsplash to be with him every step of the way, but now she was growing interested in another warrior, who had gotten his warrior name about a moon before they had. His name was Oakleap, and he was a real flirt. Crowflight didn't think he'd stay loyal to Redsplash, since he also flirted with Needlestar, Shadowfoot and Breezewind. When the old queen Leafsky fell pregnant with her mate Barkclaw's kits, Crowflight hoped to mentor one of them. Their names were Spotkit, Mosskit and Frostkit, and Crowflight thought they were very cute. He especially liked Spotkit. She was energetic and enthusiastic. He expressed his wish to Needlestar, and when the kits turned six moons old, he was granted Spotpaw as an apprentice. Soon after, Shadowfoot had the warrior Duskblaze's kits. They were very cute. The medicine cat, Fernleaf, who was his good friend, told him that the moment little Starkit was born, he had a vision of her standing beside a dark brown tabby with bright orange eyes and a kink in its tail, and that he had heard these words: A cat born in the shadows, Who will die in the sun, Will abandon and taint The lives of the young. Those she relies on Will perish, one by one Until only she is left Standing far, far from the sun. Crowflight, deeply unnerved by these words, confided in Breezestar, who confided in Needlestar's brother Smouldertail, who confided in Needlestar, who took it upon herself to work out the meaning of the prophecy. Not long after that, Crowflight decided to go for a stroll in the woods to clear his head, as he had spent almost all his time thinking about the prophecy. Crowflight padded through the undergrowth. The rich, green scents of the forest washed over him. He breathed them in deeply, relishing their rich scents. This'll make me feel much better, he thought with satisfaction. "No, no, no, no..." A voice. It was coming from the direction of the lake. HIs pelt prickled. Who would be trespassing at such an hour? ShadowClan? ThunderClan? He peered out from behind a holly bush, and his heart stopped. It was... A kit. At least, that was what she looked like. She was small, and sitting all hunched over, which made her look even smaller. She was dark brown, with stripes like black lightning splitting through her pelt. She flicked her tail, and Crowflight saw that it had a sharp bend halfway through. "Not him," he heard her plead. To what, he didn't know. "I won't let him find me," he heard her growl. "Hello?" he called tentatively. She whipped around, her bright orange eyes wide. '' ''Crowflight gasped. Horror washed over him. This poor little cat had lost almost her entire right ear. The jagged stump that was left oozed blood, and four long, deep claw-marks were drawn over her right eye. Blood covered her entire face. Her fur stood on end, and she lashed her tail. '' ''"DON'T COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME!" she roared. Crowflight took a step back. Compassion filled his heart. "I won't hurt you," he said gently. "I won't hurt you. I won't hurt you. I won't hurt you." After finding the young cat - who said her name was Kink - he brought her back to the camp, where Needlestar decided to let her stick around. She soon became good friends with Starkit - now Starpaw - and Crowflight could see that Fernleaf was becoming increasingly more and more worried. Category:Leaders Category:Toms Category:Content (ShiverTheIceWing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Status (Deceased) Category:StarClan Cats